Release Notes
Release notes in reverse order - Latest at the top Taken from: http://store.steampowered.com/news/?appids=280790 Release 12 Date: 2015 - 02 - 25 New Features and Content * New blocks Bedrock Door (unlocks on Bedrock Wall) Obsidian Door (unlocks on Obsidian Wall) Improvements * Lighting performance improvements * Improved moss texture * Fire and corruption debuffs from enemies no longer apply to players under the influence of resistance potions * Other minor block texture tweaks * Minor user interface error message polish Bugfixes * Fix for player’s sword getting visually “stuck” * Fix for AI not attacking properly (introduced R11) * Fix for placement on top of slabs (introduced R11) * Fix for old store bundles being unclaimable * Fix for wood planter prefab not being list * Fix for visual flashing on first-person gauntlet * Door animation no longer breaks if door is half-pulled * Alpha fix for stained glass blocks * Fix for selection issue with Grand Arctek Chest * Fix for timer display inconsistencies in Forge * Hotkey “swap” fix for quickbar 9 & 0 slots * Minor sound effect bugfixes Release 11 Date: 2015 - 02 - 16 New Features and Content * User Interface Overhaul! * Crafting station, forge, and processor overhaul * Quickbar items now accessible in all crafting stations * Pop-ups for collected items, armor / weapon damage, and newly-learned recipes * Improved in-game HUD layout * 10 quickslots (up from 6) * Armor durability widget * Stack splitting changes * Single-left “sticky” click to pick up stacks removed (use left-click-hold and drag instead) * To split stacks, left-click hold and drag a stack, then right-click to drop single items * Right-click shortcut moves entire stacks * ...and much, much more! * New Fuel System Forging now requires fuel Wood, coal, and many other items can fuel a forge Different fuels have different heat levels, which will forge materials faster * Account-bound recipes All unlocked recipes are craftable in any world When you first enter an old world, any recipes unlocked there will be added to your account-bound list if you don’t already have them * Lava layer enemies now do fire damage * Corrupted layer enemies now do corruption damage Improvements * Improved selection of objects and blocks behind objects * Significant world persistence improvements Bugfixes * Fix for worlds getting stuck in a bad state * Fix for “inventory full” message spam in multiplayer * Obsidian treasure chests no longer show up in surface desert areas * Healing beacon no longer incorrectly shows an interact option * Outdated “basic crafting” reference in moss torch description fixed * Fix for seeing through world when digging at chunk boundaries * Flowers, mushrooms, and beeswax now collectible even with full inventory if player has a partial incomplete stack * Fireworks text fixed (again) * Creature special attack effects now playing properly in multiplayer * Light now shines through tourmaline glass and diamond glass * Fix for visual issues with reinforced glass * Duplicate audio items removed Known Issues Minor animation glitch where sometime the player’s sword may get visually “frozen.” Swinging the sword again will correct it. Also, we tried something new this time: a short preview video that goes beyond the patch notes with a few extra details and context (some secrets, too). Watch it here: http://youtu.be/yJSoNoFVgi0 Release 10 Date: 2015 - 01 - 26 New Features and Content * Sun shafts * New extractor art and animations (including super extractor!) * New craftable blocks: Yellow Mosaic Tile Wall (Found Recipe) Red Mosaic Tile Wall (Found Recipe) Blue Mosaic Tile Wall (Found Recipe) Tourmaline Glass (Unlocked on Tourmaline) Green Tourmaline Glass (Unlocked on Tourmaline Glass) Diamond Glass (Unlocked on Diamond) Improvements * Lighting improvements * Extractor visual polish * Changed brown mushroom and glowing mushroom art * Tweaks and adjustments to sound effects and music * Backend server optimizations Bugfixes * Fix for enemies not being able to target and hit players in doorways * Fix for wooden door transparency issue * Fix for hit effects not playing for some players in multiplayer * Dead players can no longer interact with things (like death statues!) * Extractor placement graphical glitch addressed * Minor description text fixes Release 9 Date: 2015 - 01 - 14 New Features and Content * Hotkey re-mapping (use the one in-game and not on the game launcher) Improvements * Enemies are now peaceful to players with Visitor permissions * Adjustment to jump height allowing easier jumping into two-high spaces * Revised swimming / drowning effect * Keepa visual variations * Change to standard HTTP ports to improve world downloading for some players * Saplings no longer spawn randomly; only obtained by pulling wood / leaves * Reversion to less-irritating loot bag closing sound * Minor audio tweaks Bug Fixes * Lighting fixes for non-block objects * Fix for some simulations dramatically slowing down the game * Light now properly passes through half-height slab blocks * Spamming the “T” key no longer stacks touchstone teleports * Flare effect no longer oversized * Fix for block duplication exploit * Fix for crafting duplication exploit * Fix for being catapult-launched while placing blocks underwater * Tooltip no longer vanishes when buffs run out * Fix for chests and teleporters visually vanishing to other players when “pulled” in multiplayer * Fix for missing wood roof icon * Growth simulation tweaks * Leaves and wood will no longer pull and vanish if inventory is full * Labels on chests and other items no longer default to “Enter a message” if you back out while changing the label Release 8 December 2014 New Features and Content * Ladders Wood and stone variety Multiplayer ladder climbing animation * New craftable blocks Siltstone Wall Iron Wall Curled Iron Wall Reinforced Glass * Advanced world options for world owners New players enter as a visitor Turn off explosions Turn off PvP Improvements * Player head movement for multiplayer * Length limit for account names increased from 20 to 40 Bugfixes (thanks to everyone who reported bugs!) * Fix for corrupted creatures lighting on fire in daylight (hopefully for good!) * Fix for all creatures randomly lighting on fire * Fixed icons for concrete blocks * Fireworks now have correct names * Fix for sunburn to be applied to mobs at the correct time * Removed an overzealous growth bug * Fixed lag issue that occurred when recomputing lights * Server stability improvements * Minor audio bugfixes * Corrected spelling errors Release 7 New Features and Content * Female character * Tons of new sound effects - stations, teleporters, and more * Signs (max 35 characters) * Labels for storage chests and teleporters * New craftable items: * Stone Window * Barred Window * Admin tools for world owners. (All of these bring up a list of players after the chat command.) * /kick minutes - Kicks them. Default: 5 minutes * /mute minutes - Mutes them; they cannot send chats. Default: 5 minutes * /ban - brings up a list of current players in the world and allows banning * /unban - brings up a list of banned people and allows unbanning * /promote mod|builder|visitor - brings up a list of players in the world and allows setting a player’s permission level * /permissions - see what permission level you currently have * Permission Levels * Owner: Can do everything permanently; cannot be banned. * Admins: Can do everything. * Mods: Can kick and mute, but not ban. * Builders: Regular permissions - default starting permissions. * Visitors: Cannot interact, dig, or cause damage. Improvements * Icons for blue, yellow, and red lamps * Icons for all versions of TNT * Visuals for healing, fire, and other effects on player improved * Keepa less likely to spawn in places where he can’t path well * Timers for resistance potions increased * Mouse acceleration option * Death animations for players Bugfixes (thanks to everyone who reported bugs!) * Fix for mining lag introduced in R6 * Fix for death statues getting buried under blocks * Crafting UI does not auto-scroll to top when crafting items * Can now hit enemies on doors or loot bags * E-mail verification no longer case-sensitive * Station “working” animation fixes * Lighting fixes * Sloped roof and stair lighting fixed * Black and unlit patches on terrain fixed * Lighting on spawned stations fixed * Point light graphical glitch on glass fixed * Other players in multiplayer no longer lose walk animation in legs (sorry, no more "gliding") * Text and spelling fixes * Memory leak fixes (less crashing — yay!) * Stability improvements Known Issues * Loot bags and death statues may sometimes float slightly off the ground Release 6 New Features and Content * “Keepa” mob (warning: rare and elusive!) * New crafting component: Arcstones * Buff system, including UI indicators for status effects * New potions that activate buffs: * Health Regeneration Potion * Stamina Regeneration Potion * Fire Resistance Potion * Freeze Resistance Potion * Corruption Resistance Potion * “Romanesque” crafted blocks: * Bedrock Wall * Limestone Wall * Decorative Limestone Wall * Straight Column * Spiral Column * Pedestal * Obsidian Floor * Limestone Roof * Additional craftable items: * Force Bomb * Flare (unique recipe reward for validating e-mail address) * Arctek Chest * Grand Arctek Chest * Arc Torch * Grand Arc Torch * Arc Lantern * Grand Arc Lantern * Arc Table * Advanced Arc Table * Grand Arc Table * Red Lamp * Blue Lamp * Yellow Lamp * Colorized lighting system * New touchstone icon * Additional audio and sound effects * System for validating an email address with your account Improvements * Improved extractor UI - now allows for partial pick-up of extracted materials * Teleporter UI now properly supports drag-and-drop * Player’s own touchstone always sorts to the top of the list * Improved stack-splitting: right-click with held stack now single-drops. * Modified (improved) loot drops for the Thing Bugfixes * Fix for mouse wheel skipping slots * Quickbar no longer vanishes when using teleporters / touchstones * Significant memory usage improvements * General lighting bugfixes * Join Worlds “friends” panel updates properly when new world selected * Icons restored for corrupted leaves and grass * Minor fixes for Rockzilla * Max view distance reduced from 15 to 13 for performance Known Issues * Red, Yellow, and Blue Lamp icons may not display properly * Death statues may be placed a block or two into the terrain from where death occurred * Multiple light sources of different colors may light areas differently depending on the order of placement * Slightly slower lighting refresh due to memory improvement changes * Slightly more pop-in at distances due to memory improvement changes Release 5 New Features and Content * Stack splitting and joining support; stack split: shift-click to pick up single items; right click still moves entire stack * New first-time user content: crafting station beacon * New loot bag art * New gauntlet art * New art for grenades / bombs Improvements * Changing a world’s password forces all players to leave the world and re-enter the password * 'F' collects and closes stations * Underside of liquid surfaces now displays * General UI improvements Bugfixes * Foggy days disable directional shadows * Multiblock objects now show selection cursor when pointing to top half * Upper and lower body animations of player now stay in sync on inventory screen * Fix for giant grenades / bombs being stuck to hands in multiplayer * Fixed the chat window spontaneously reappearing issue * Stability and memory usage improvements Known Issues * The quickbar will often vanish when using teleporters or the touchstone. It will come back if you hit ESC for the options menu or enter your inventory. * Stack-splitting and joining is unavailable on the processor and forge screens - it only works on inventory / storage screens (for now). Release 4 New Features and Content * Minimized all timers on crafting station * “Finish now” button removed * Mojo & Store disabled (temporarily) * Substantial art revisions to stations and other objects * New corrupted stone wall recipe & block * Additional journal and data chip content * Additional audio effects * New rare loot drops Improvements * Extractor, forge, and processor timers balance overhaul * Performance and memory optimizations Bugfixes * Death statue changes to prevent destruction of other entities (like teleporters) * Death statue automatically added to inventory when empty (can still be placed back into the world for decoration) * Additional inventory loss bulletproofing * Drag-and-drop improvements and bulletproofing * Inventory and storage panel generally more robust * Fix for missing icons and text for corrupted blocks * Multiblock support for horizontal multiblocks (notably beds) * Light attenuation fix for glass and windows * Fix for Mac issue with certain brands of mice * Corrupted creatures will now burn in daylight Known Issues * Rapid right-clicking and dragging in inventory or storage screen will leave inventory icons permanently onscreen. Fixed by logging in and out of the world. * Still no stack-splitting or stack joining, and still no quickbar available on processor and forge screens. (Next time!) Release 3 New Features and Content * Shadows! The sun now casts shadows on everything in the game, adding a sense of depth and beauty. * Additional music. Let us know what you think! Improvements * Spectre enemy removed. We heard from enough of you about your frustration with this guy, so we’re benching it for a season to see if we can improve it. * Increased chance for Queen Bees to form beeswax. Because you can always use more beeswax. * Less randomness in fire simulation and fire spread reduced. We pacified our inner pyromaniac and made fire a little less crazy. * Shadow options added to visual options. You can disable shadows for better performance on older machines. * Visual improvements for mobs. Now your cursor outlines instead of highlights mobs and the loot bag FX is improved. Bugfixes * Fix for lost touchstones. If you’re missing a touchstone and have room in your inventory, we’ll give you one. * Added back in recipes accidentally removed in R2. Fireworks, Salt, Asphalt and others are back — sorry about that! * Fix for broken crafting station animation. Finally, it works like the other stations. * Armor effects now properly disabled when armor removed. Though it was a pretty good cheat while it lasted :) * Bugfix for TNT sometimes not exploding in multiplayer. We found all the dud TNT bombs and threw ‘em out. * Water sim throttling to prevent severe performance hits. Do more with water with less lag! * Rapid sun movements at dawn / dusk fixed. We cured the sun’s epilepsy! * Missing geometry on fence objects fixed. * General performance & stability improvements. Major known Issues * Changes to visual options require a game restart to apply. * Mouse movement issues when exiting UIs on some Mac & mouse combinations. * UI issues from R2 still not fixed: * Single-click selection on forge and processor is not working. Either double-click or drag to queue up items in those stations * Items on the quickbar are not accessible in the crafting station, forge, and processor. * Minor quickbar and drag-and-drop bugs (generally cleaned up by closing your inventory). Release 2 New Features and Improvements Reactive World The world will now react to the changes you make! Push on it and it will push back. What happens when you try to build a snow fort in the desert? A corrupted paradise in the middle of a healthy forest? Creature Awareness The creatures in Creativerse have awoken. They know where you are, they know what you’re doing. They can sense your presence and are drawn towards your activity. When they want something they’re much better at figuring out how to get it (for better or worse!) Who knows what other things have entered their brains? Improved Combat Animations and Effects Swingier! Punchier! Boff, Zam, Zip! We’ve added a new layer of combat effects to your weapons and to the creatures. We’ve also improved the responsiveness of your weapons and the rate of attack. The creatures might be smarter and tougher, but so are you! Increased Challenge I think you’re probably getting the point… we’ve made Creativerse a bit more challenging. But only in a good way! (we hope :-) Being able to stand around in the open at night and walk away from your computer only to return to find nothing has happened to you wasn’t very fun (right? :-) You better take our game seriously, that’s all I’m saying. Recipe Categories Should be a lot easier to figure out what you can make. No more jumbled list! Check out the newly sorted categories and tabs in the crafting station. Touchstone We’ve repurposed and changed the way the your old “teleporters” work. Now called touchstones, these objects have the same functionality as the original teleporters with some added benefits! You can now set touchstones to be public, or not, allowing you to hide your touchstone from others. Instead of a port-crystal you can now simply hit a key (T) to select a touchstone location you’d like to warp to. Teleporters In addition to the touchstone we’ve introduced new craftable teleporters. These work in a completely different way, but allow you to create an advanced travel network. Craft a few and see if you can figure out how to link them all together! Day variations You may notice that some days look different than others now… The hints of a larger system to come... Fire Heat is really important now, and can set fire to things if they get hot enough. Beware surrounding your thatched house in fire pits. Unless you’re really cold. Or you like BBQ. New Elemental Effects It used to be that lava and corrupted water were the only things that could affect the player... Keep an eye out for all new dangers (and benefits!) in your worlds. Growth Some things can grow in Creativerse now (and more will be coming soon.) Can you figure out how to grow a tree? And Regrowth! We know what you were thinking: my friends took ALL the red mushrooms! Fear not, the world now will regrow some items over time too. Block Loot Blocks can drop more than one item! Some of your old favorites just might have bonuses :) Compass Indicators Check out the new compass indicators - your touchstone, players, and crafting stations will now appear on your compass to help you find your way around! Chat Colors Player names are now color-coded to match their compass indicator! Your chat window should be a little more parseable now. Chat Notifications “Hey when did you get here?” “Dude, I’ve been here for like, 3 hours! We built this entire house together!” “WAHHH?” Yeah, no more of that. You’ll see chat notifications when people join and leave your world! Visual Options We’ve added some visual options in the game settings menu that lets you adjust various visual effects: * Separate Lighting Thread Toggle - Turning this off should help performance on dual core machines. * Load Radius - Raise and lower this to affect how much terrain loads around your player (and increase performance on lower end hardware.) * Motion Blur - Turn motion blur on or off according to preference! To apply these changes (for now) exit and re-launch the game. New items * Fire bomb - a lovingly-prepared package of flaming doom. Do be careful around that thatch mansion of yours :) * Freeze Bomb - If a fire bomb is “too hot to handle”, this freeze bomb is “too cold to hold”. * Purification Bomb - Has an interesting reaction near corruption. * Corruption Bomb - Has an interesting reaction near nature. * Healing Beacon - Sending out a steady stream of good vibes. Corruption can’t stand it! * Hardened Lava Wall - The perfect way to hide the fact that you’re raising a baby dragon indoors. * Obsidian Brick Wall - Hmm. Looks like there’s a snout-print on the otherwise shiny surface. Pigsy, we’re looking at you. * Sand Castle Wall - Castles made of this fall in the sea, eventually. Or so I’ve heard. * Iron Bars - ‘Passing the bar’ has never been easier! * Iron Bar Door - I’m ‘behind bars’ and loving it! * Queen Bee - Likes living deep in honeycomb. Can drone on about politics, though :( * Ashwood Sapling - Keeps you awake all night with its crying. Will be big and strong one day. * Cragwood Sapling - ‘Aww, you’re so cute! Err. . . someone needs a diaper change.” * Elderwood Sapling - ‘Hey, I was young once, too!’ -Elderwood